


Pushing It Further

by tess_genor



Series: Shows Off Stage - Touring 2011-2012 [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: After Dallon and Brendon get friendly on the tour bus things become awkward.It takes a third party push to brinf the two stage lovers together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friend. shes an angel and you know who you are. I hope this makes you happy :)

Dallon is sitting on the tour bus. It’s an early morning for the guys today and Dallon isn’t one to waste precious alone time. He savours the few seconds he can have to himself and his thoughts.   
Currently, Dallon feels as if his thoughts aren’t his anymore though. All he can think of is one person… One specific person who is currently sleeping in their bunk. Unaware of the conflict they have created in Dallon’s mind. His thoughts are clouded with Brendon. The smell of Brendon. The feel of Brendon touching him, of him touching Dallon. The look of Brendon, covered in multiple things that most would consider filthy. And Dallon just couldn’t get it out of his mind.  
It had been over a week but he couldn’t get the image of the two of them out of his head. Not to mention that Spencer was there to witness the whole thing. Adding to the embarrassment and shame that Dallon felt. Dallon could see why Brendon loved when someone watched him. It put everything on edge and Dallon felt everything tenfold.   
Attempting to pull away from his thoughts, Dallon returned to his cereal, which has turned soggy while he was trying to process. Dallon, sighing, pulls out his phone and texts his wife. She would know what to do. She was always so level headed and honestly, this wouldn’t be the worst thing he’s thrown at her. 

To BreezyBaby: I need your help…

From BreezyBaby: what’s up hun? You do kno that its four am here right?

To BreezyBaby: yeah sorry. Its just something happened with me and Brendon and i don't know what to do abt it.

From BreezyBaby: well how bad could it be?

To BreezyBaby: don't hate me

From BreezyBaby: i could never hate you. Now how hot was it?

To BreezyBaby: um what?

From BreezyBaby: Oh cmon Dal, I’ve seen the videos and I’ve seen the two of you To BreezyBaby: no seriously B. I’m not joking

From BreezyBaby: Its ok Dal. I’m sure touring is hard. If you need an extra hand now and then (no pun intended) I’m ok w that. As long as i don't get replaced

To BreezyBaby: that could never happen. And for the record, it was pretty hot. Spencer thinks so too

From BreezyBaby: maybe i shouldn't have asked haha. Gnite Dal. And don't beat urself up over it. But don't forget that you have me and the babies waiting for you at home.

To BreezyBaby: thanks B you always know what to say. And i could never forget about you guys <3 night

Well that solved about zero things. Dallon was stuck. He wanted Breezy to yell at him, hate him, call him and tell him what a terrible husband he had been. But no. She had been understanding, supportive even, and that was confusing to Dallon.   
Dallon began rereading through the short conversation when he heard a rustle of fabric in front of him.  
“Whatcha reading there Dal?” Brendon asked casually as if they hadn’t gotten each other off days before.  
“None of your business, that's what.” Dallon quipped. But Brendon didn’t look content with that answer. Brendon began climbing over the table lengthwise trying to grab the small device from Dallon’s grasp. Dallon smiles up at brendon who is kneeling on the table in front of him and dramatically presses the power button.  
“Now try to read it.” Dallon smirks. Brendon makes a face as if to say ‘oh no’ and then grabs the iPhone from Dallon before he can react.   
“That’s okay, if I can’t read them then neither can you. I'm going to lock you out.” And with that Brendon begins to furiously type at the keypad that appeared on the screen. That is until Spencer stumbles into the room.  
“Brendon! If you’re going to get up take your own goddamn phone. It hasn’t stopped ringing for the past minute and that's one minute too long.” Spencer lightly tosses the phone over to Brendon, who catches it easily.   
“Well what do you know?” Brendon comments smoothly, “Wouldya look at the caller ID?” and with that Brendon rotates the phone so that Dallon can see who it was calling-  
“Brendon don’t you dare fucking answer that!” Dallon attempts to stand up and tower over Brendon but Brendon just bends down and walks around Dallon.   
“Hey Breezy! What’s up? We haven’t spoken in forever….No I mean...well, yeah!... Yes he can...Perfect...That seems cruel don’t you think?...I’m sure he’ll love it.” Brendon keeps eye contact with Dallon the whole time. Then his voice changes. Its softer, almost like he has to think about what he’s saying.  
“No i definitely don’t want to ruin anything...I completely understand where you’re coming from...Um, yeah, I can do that...I really just want to and need help so...Okay!...Sounds good… Thank you… I’ll speak to you later then?... Perfect… Ok bye!” Brendon looks around to find Dallon sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his knees bent up at an awkward angle and his head resting in his hands.   
“You are one lucky mother fucker. If Sarah found out she’d, well, actually she’d video tape it so I guess you’re still the lucky one. But man, if you could hear her.” Then Brendon squints down at Dallon.   
“Dude cheer up. And you should probably finish your cereal. You’re going to need your energy for later.” Brendon reaches down and pats Dallon on the head, laughing as he makes his way back into the hallway filled with bunks. Dallon just groans.  
“Hey man I don’t know if you’re getting off already or just freaked but can you do it quieter? Some of us need to sleep.” And that’s when Dallon realizes he’s in for one hell of a night.

\----------

Tonight they don’t have any shows, just traveling from one destination to the next. It was kind of a long ride today since they had to move from one state to another to prepare for their show in two days.   
Brendon always cherished days like today. Fast food and epic video game battles in the lounge portion of the bus. Dallon, on the other hand, couldn’t stand days locked on the bus. Thankfully the bus was just tall enough to allow Dallon to walk at normal height but still, every bump made Dallon’s head brush against the ceiling. The long hours on the road were more than enough to build up the tension for everyone on the bus. Ian spent the whole day hiding away behind the curtain of his bunk, spencer was in the back room listening to projects on his laptop. That left Dallon and Brendon alone in the middle of the bus talking. 

“What did Breezy have to say this morning?” Dallon asks hoarsely, looking out the window, trying to keep an air of passiveness.   
“Oh she wanted to ask me something.” Brendon replies with the same nonchalant.  
“Okay, Brendon, look. I know that things have been awkward between us but she still is my wife. I want to know what she said about me!” Dallon’s embarrassment and confusion clearly evident in his outburst.  
“Woah Dallon, don't worry about anything. Breezy is fine with everything, she told you that this morning anyway. Also stop asking questions, i swore i wouldn't say anything. I’m not allowed to spoil anything.” Brendon smirks and restarts a game on the console.  
“You don't want to spoil what exactly?” Dallon asks nervously.  
“Oh don't you worry about it Weekes. I know exactly what I’m doing.”   
And with that Brendon goes to the back of the bus to talk with Spencer about new song ideas. Leaving Dallon with goosebumps. Brendon only ever calls him Weekes when… Dallon had the faintest idea of what was going to happen tonight and he was looking forward to it.

\----------

Luckily the band was able to get some last minute hotel rooms near the state boundary. They would have enough time to sleep in a regular sized bed before heading off to an interview, a radio show, and then a performance. The day was packed. Dallon waited for Spencer to volunteer him again to take care of Brendon the next day but was surprised when Spencer pulled him aside instead.  
“Listen i just wanted to let you know that the only reason we got these hotel rooms tonight was because of you and Brendon. Your rooms are going to be on another wing altogether so the rest of us can sleep. If Brendon still wants to show off, my room number is 238. Unless he wants me for that don't bother me. I need to sleep.” And with that the members slowly got off the bus and entered the brightly lit hotel lobby.

“Room number 457 for Brendon and number 459 for Dallon. Okay, that's everyone, lets get some sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Zac concludes his address to the team and one by one people head for the elevators and stairs closest to their rooms.

“Ready Weekes?” Brendon asks.  
“As i’ll ever be.” Dallon replies.  
“We’ll see about that.” And Brendon rushes off to his room leaving Dallon to trudge to his.  
When he finally gets ready for bed, and brushes his teeth because he wants his breath to smell nice for brendon, Dallon walks over to Brendon’s room to knock on his door.  
“Okay Weekes, c’mon in. We’re about to start.”  
Dallon enters the nearly identical room and instantly notices the sheets pulled back from the bed. His eyes scan over to the dresser where the only thing sitting on it is Brendon’s phone.  
“Take all you clothes off.”  
“Woah, woah Brendon. You didn't even take me out on a date, don't you think this is moving a bit too fast?” Dallon tries to joke to ease the tension in the room.  
“Do as Brendon tells you, Dallon.” And Dallon freezes, staring in disbelief at the phone on the nightstand.  
“Breezy? What the hell is going on?”  
“Dallon take you clothes off, its late for both of us.”  
In a trance Dallon slips out of his clothes and folds his hands down low in an effort to minimize the difference between him and the fully clothed Brendon.  
“Brendon take your clothes off now too.” Brendon happily follows.  
“Dallon lay on the bed normally, Brendon lay beside him.” The two men stumble to the bed, trying to outperform the other.  
“Dallon you are just going to enjoy tonight. Don't worry about anything because Brendon and i planned this just perfect for you. It was so thoughtful of you to let me know and Brendon and i decided that you had to be rewarded for that. So from now on, relax.” Breezy says lightly, as if her words didn't carry the meaning that she intended.  
And with that all hell breaks loose.  
Dallon is lying on the bed, which is empty except for the fitted sheet. Brendon moves his body to be completely flesh to Dallon’s. Dallon goes to move, to free himself from the enchanting man next to him.  
“Dallon, don't move. Your one job is to lay there and just listen.” Breezy chides, knowing how Dallon will react to every calculated move Brendon makes.   
“Brendon go ahead and kiss Dallon. Start slowly, he likes when you play with his hair. Dallon you can touch Brendon if you want.”  
And Brendon does just that.   
Brendon rolls to his side and lays himself on top of Dallon. Dallon glides his hands up Brendon’s back and over his shoulders, rubbing small circles on Brendon’s chest. Dallon loves feeling Brendon’s muscles work while holding himself up.   
Brendon leans down and slowly brings his face just inches from Dallon’s.  
“I hope you’re ready for this Weekes.” Brendon smirks as Dallon gasps at the use of his last name. Brendon uses this opportunity to close the gap between the two and Dallon becomes overwhelmed with the man on top of him. Brendon lowers his bodyweight on to Dallon and runs his right hand up Dallon’s neck and into the back of his hair. Brendon starts to move rhythmically, grinding, and opening his mouth, and just tugging the right amount on Dallon’s hair in time to him and Dallon’s heavy breathing.   
“I can't hear you guys. Wake him up a bit Brendon.”  
Brendon pushes Dallon into the bed and stares at him from above. Dallon tries to get away but is surprised at how well Brendon is over powering him.  
“That’s for when you pushed me into the couch.” Brendon bends his neck and begins to suck at the soft skin under Dallon’s jaw in line with his ear, leaving angry spots that burn like a mother fucker, but Dallon cant get enoguh. “And that's for the amazing handjob you gave me a week ago.”  
“OKay Brendon, I think you know where to go from here… Dallon position yourself so that a pillow is behind your neck and upper back against the headboard. Don’t move, don’t touch Brendon or yourself, just lay there and relax hun. I’m going to go now because it’s late. Brendon you know what to do right?” Breezy still sounds sultry even with all the sleep in her voice.   
“Yeah B i got it don't worry about us. And I’ll make sure to do that thing you asked.” With that the line goes dead and Dallon looks at Brendon expectantly.  
“I know she said no touching and i agree with her on that. I just have one other rule: be as loud as you want.”  
“What about Spencer?” Dallon asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.  
“He’s not coming tonight Weekes. Tonight is about you not me.” Brendon pulled a pillow from under the bed and propped Dallon up against it.   
“Enjoy Weekes.”  
Brendon kisses Dallon swiftly and Dallon goes to support him but remembers his wife’s rules, no touching. Dallon lowers his hands to his sides and Brendon chuckles at how well behaved Dallon is. Brendon trails a sloppy line of kisses from Dallon’s mouth to the sore spots on his neck, adding new marks as he goes. Brendon doesn’t stop there though, he continues his journey down Dallon’s chest playing with his nipples briefly to tease the bassist. Dallon moans long and low. Brendon can feel it rumble in his chest and speeds up his work, not wanting to waste a second. Brendon blows air over Dallon’s stomach grinning as Dallon’s body erupted in goose bumps.  
Suddenly Brendon is hot on Dallon’s upper thigh. Kiss, sucking, biting. Dallon knows what's coming and isn't prepared at all. Brendon moves lower to be in live with Dallon’s hard on.   
“We should take care of this Weekes, dontcha think?” And before Dallon can respond Brendon is around him. Not all the way, but enough to make Dallon’s eyes roll back and for Dallon to completely give over to his bandmate.   
Brendon can feel the shift in Dallon and uses it to his advantage. He works Dallon harder. Spitting into his hand Brendon pumps Dallon in time to the rhythm of his mouth. Dallon can't help but cry out. Brendon back up to take a breathe and a thick string of saliva connects him to Dallon.   
“Please Brendon I’m so close.” Dallon wounds wrecked and Brendon can't wait for what he is going to do later.   
Brendon wraps his lips around Dallon once more, looking up from under his eyelashes to stare Dallon down.   
“Damn, your lips look even prettier stretched out around a cock than when you sing.” Dallon’s not even looking at Brendon. He has his eyes scrunched shut and his hands bunched in fists, gripping the sheets in an attempt to not touch the adonis below him.  
Brendon moans around Dallon as if in response and Dallon loses it,crying out in release with Brendon’s name the last taste on his tongue. Brendon sits up and swallows, wiping the extra spit and cum from his mouth on the back of his hand, and then on to the sheet that covers the mattress. Dallon is still panting, trying to catch his breath and his thoughts from what just unfolded when he hears the telltale sound of an iphone camera shutter going off. Dallon focuses his eyes on Brendon who is standing at the foot of the bed with his iphone raised.   
“Breezy wants this.” And brendon walks around the bed to show Dallon the moment he captured on his phone.  
Dallon honestly thinks he might be turned on again just by this picture of himself. Dallon looks wrecked. Utterly and blissfully relaxed.  
Dallon is slumped against the headboard with his arms and legs open and limp from the energy spent on his release. His member falling from its height. But what kills Dallon the most is his head. Tilted slightly to the left, Dallon’s pupils are dilated with lust and his blue eyes look as dark as a storm cloud. His mouth is open mid pant and his gaze is far off. HIs hair is soaked in his own sweat, with beads running down his face. Dallon’s longer strand of hair are stuck together and dangling over his forehead. Creating this image that pornstars wish they could perfect.   
“Ok Weekes, give me your room card. I have to sleep and there's no way i'm going to be able to move you.” Brendon’s exhaustion is evident.  
“Just sleep here with me, we can shower tomorrow.” Dallon is too tired to think about his words.  
“Just let me send this picture to Breezy, then sure.” Brendon quickly sends the picture and curls into Dallon’s side.  
“Goodnight Dallon.” But Dallon is already asleep. Brendon just moves closer.


End file.
